Fred's Quest for the Ruby Dagger
by Forest Elfin
Summary: Fred is obsessed by the ruby dagger and after someone makes her an offer she can't refuse, she ends up going after it, despite the price tag involved.


Fred's Quest for the Ruby Dagger  
  
A/N: This is just something I slapped together today for my friend's birthday, so don't be surprised if it doesn't have many chapters and is a load of crap.  
  
I apologize to all the true WOT fans out there, myself included (who if they have any sense won't read this!) for this subversion of what I think is a great series. I haven't read anything past SR yet, so the story will be set then, before FOH.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Fred looked at the window, wondering if she might ever see the ruby dagger, actually hold it in her own two hands and feel the blood red rubies embedded in it.  
  
Ever since Kelly had gone about comparing her to Mat Cauthon, telling her how like him she was in her nature (except for the womanising of course) she'd seemed to develop an obsession for this fictional dagger that she'd never read about or seen.  
  
Damn Kelly.  
  
Of course, Chrissie thought she was mad, but then again Fred thought Chrissie was mad for falling in love with an Elf. She would just never say it out loud for fear of Chrissie's wrath. Chrissie might make it rain when she was at the bus stop or something terrible like that.  
  
Fred's eyes began to glaze over as Mr Rattie began his seventh definition of 'love'. He was trying to explain how a poet was expressing his love for a woman whilst writing the poem, but the very idea of Mr Rattie loving anybody was positively revolting.  
  
Fred's eyes bulged when Mr Rattie pointed at her. They'd been meant to write a love poem for homework and he wanted her to read hers out. Due to the lack of inspiration last night and her intoxicated state, she'd written about her love of the ruby dagger.  
  
She eyed the class around her cautiously, preparing herself for the ridicule that would surely follow.  
  
"Oh how it shines,  
  
this glistening golden blade,  
  
the rubies' glow cast shadows and lines,  
  
that whisper of the times when it was made,  
  
It's blade has not one flaw,  
  
but is painfully sharp,  
  
for us to be together it's against the law,  
  
yet as I cut, it sings like a lark.  
  
Fred looked around at her stunned classmates. Most of them had written about old flames, current boyfriends and lusts. Some of them were ugly, but at least they were human!  
  
Mr Rattie nodded agreeably and Fred sat down, feeling her face heat up. Why had she taken English in the first place? Why did she bother at all?  
  
Thankfully the bell rang several minutes into the continued stunned silence, breaking Fred's torture. She bolted from the classroom, trying to forget the laughs and whispers behind her. Storming into the girls' toilets near the sixth form block, she slammed the door behind her. Sitting on the seat and putting her head in her hands, she let a few tears slide down her face.  
  
Why was she so obsessed with this dagger, she didn't even like violence. She was quiet and hard working (when she wasn't wrathful) and very knowledgeable.  
  
"If I could just have that dagger, the ridicule would be over. Once they saw the simple beauty of it, they'd understand how I feel about it. They'd understand how beautiful it is to me.  
  
I would do anything to get it."  
  
A black portal emerged and widened in front of Fred, a young woman emerging from it. She was slim and tall, with a slightly ethereal mysterious look about it. But she was the most beautiful person Fred had ever seen.  
  
"Did you say anything, Fred. For a price, I might be able to assist you in getting the object of your desire." The woman spoke in light musical tones, her very voice seeming to draw Fred to her.  
  
Fred nodded excitedly, her tears drying on her face. A shiver of suspicion crossed her face. "Who are you? And what price is it?"  
  
"You may call me.Selene. It's just a small price, Fred and you can have your ruby dagger. I know you want it and I'm offering it to you. Just come with me and I'll show you where it is."  
  
Fred paused for a moment. Although she loved the ruby dagger, she remembered it was fictional. But Selene was so beautiful and so sincere, so persuading. Selene offered Fred her hand and Fred took it, following Selene into the portal.  
  
Fred dropped a hastily scribbled note on the floor behind her, hoping one of her friends would find it.  
  
***  
  
Kelly and Chrissie stopped someone from Fred's English class.  
  
"Have you seen Fred?" Chrissie asked, blocking the way.  
  
The person shook their head and shoved Chrissie out of the way. Turning, she offered. "She ran off into the toilets, almost crying."  
  
Kelly and Chrissie looked at each other and ran.  
  
***  
  
Kelly burst open the door and picked up the note.  
  
"Gone to get ruby dagger with Selene."  
  
Kelly frowned, then realising Chrissie's puzzlement, elaborated.  
  
"Selene was the alias of Lanfear, one of the forsaken in the Wheel of Time. You know, the bad people."  
  
Chrissie paused. "Maybe it was a different Selene."  
  
Kelly looked sceptical. "And she just happened to create a burn mark on the floor as long as my arm, behind a locked door and take Fred with her all at the same time?"  
  
Chrissie nodded. "Okay, I believe you. What are we going to do?"  
  
Kelly shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. I think she's on her own, at least for now."  
  
***  
  
To be continued, maybe.  
  
Forgive my attempt at poetry, English sucks! 


End file.
